Oblivious
by cupid'slove
Summary: You says what can happen when the one pining after you sees someone else touching you. I tell you the pairing insides at the beginning.


**Oblivious**

**Sanji/Zoro**

**definitely not one of my best in my opinion but i still like it so I hope you do to.**

To be perfectly honest the signs were there; the sideways glances, the looks of lust, the light touching; but of course the stupid marimo didn't see it that way, he just saw it as another way of starting a fight. It wasn't until he was shoved face first up against a wall that it finally registered that, No Sanji was not looking for a fight, and yes he was groping his ass with the crew a few yards away.

Slim fingers slid over his exposed belly before slipping under his haramaki and down into his pants. It wasn't surprising that he was becoming hard, who wouldn't get hard as warm long fingers bypassed your dick to gently fondle your balls. Even for a man capable of showing no emotion and staying cool in the worst situations when a fingers slipped lower to press repeatedly against his premium everything was lost; his legs went soft and his breathing accelerated tell he was panting against the wall.

It wasn't lost to him that his pants were being pulled down and the hand that was on his balls was now rubbing his butt as the other came to circle his erection, he was just to pent up to give a damn.

Sanji being Sanji kept his movement slow in sensual, knowing without a doubt that when he pushed into the body under him there would be nothing slow about it as he pounded the other into the wall. His left hand pulled on Zoro's dick with soft strokes as he brought his right up to his mouth to suck on three fingers, leaving them dripping with spit. Bringing them back down he gently push one in, then the second, then the third. He left no room for the swordsman to move as he thrust his fingers into the tight opening. Groans and growls circled the two in a ball of pure sex. Faster than either new Sanji had his prick out of his pants and nudging at the tight ring of muscles his fingers were just recently in. pushing in fully, not stopping even when he heard Zoro's pained groans, Sanji mind went completely blank. Everything but the urge to thrust into the wielding body completely gone. Moving his hands to the other's hips Sanji yanked them closer to him, bending Zoro's body to a 90° and pushing himself in impossibly far. The pace became bruisingly fast as Sanji molded their bodies together, every thrusting being the two closer to completion.

It was the best orgasm either had ever had. Zoro's fingers dug into the wall as his dripping cock spurt cum onto his chest and neck, his mouth open in a silent groan. Sanji watched in utter fascination as Zoro's hips kept jerking back to meet his thrusts as he green haired man came, his face relaxed in the afterglow. The tight channel was all it took and soon he was ramming himself in to the hilt and Cumming. His body lax against the other with his head in the crook of Zoro's neck and shoulder, the two stood there, neither moving as they came down from their highs. It wasn't until Sanji was sure Zoro could hold himself up that he slid out, his cum trailing behind to slid down the others well-muscled thighs.

Before moving totally away from the other Sanji bit down on the pulse point closest to his mouth and sucked, his arms encircling Zoro's waist as he bumped his groin against the firm. Smirking at the disheveled man the blond let go and stood back. Zipping and buttoning up his own trousers as he watch Zoro bend down to bring his own pants up and over his butt. Once both were dressed Sanji went up to the other and kissed him, delving his tongue roughly into Zoro's mouth pulling away to say the only words that would be spoken in this intimate scene before he walked away.

"_Don't let anyone touch you like this, ever."_

Laughing softly at the total idiocy of his words Zoro couldn't help remembering all the times enemy and crew alike would randomly touch his butt or fall onto his chest.

"Like I'd let just anyone fuck me damn curly brow." He mumbled as he limped to where everyone was sitting and laughing of a game of cards.

**How did you like it? Was it good, bad, atrocious? I would really love everyone's opinion because it seems less and less people are reviewing and it's quite depressing. **

**This was a fast a quick one that came and went in my head so it may have grammar and spelling errors so please be nice about it, you can still tell me just don't be mean. **

**PS. I know I have told one or two people that have given me ideas for stories that I would do them, and I am, its just taking me way longer since I've had college things to do and get ready for. If anyone else would like me to do a story for them just give me the Anime or movie name, Character you want paired, and a few things you want to see in the story (kinks, fetishes, deaths, things like that) or you can just give me a whole summary and see what I can come up with. **

**Thank you for reading**


End file.
